


Is This Seat Taken?

by Nrem511



Series: Voltron themed stories [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Freeform-Sheith, Keith (Voltron) in Dresses, M/M, Panties, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), Touching, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Keith seduces a fellow train passenger and gives him a ride to remember.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron themed stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694740
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191





	Is This Seat Taken?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a thread on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  Come and say 'hi'.  
> Thank you for reading xoxoxox

Every night Keith catches the same train home, and every night he sees him.

Tall, well-built, charismatic weathered face, dark hair with dishevelled silver streaks.

Keith always sits four seats back, just far enough to remain unnoticed. 

Just enough to enjoy the view. 

Usually the guy wears a suit, with the tie loosened post-work, but in this heat the shirt is undone. Keith counts 4 buttons and spies a flash of skin.

He admires the way the man fills out his clothes, fabric tight, but not too stretched. He clearly knows how to dress for his size. 

In contrast, Keith looks a lot less formal. His love for pretty summer dresses sees him clothed in vibrant playful textiles that accentuate his lithe form and shapely legs. Many people pay him attention, but they all pale in comparison to the handsome older guy on the train. 

~~~~~~

Shiro sees him, the alluring young man. He always sits further up the carriage, but never too far. Dark hair, striking violet eyes, lips full and luscious. Shiro likes to think about kissing those lips, striding through the carriage and sweeping the young man off his feet. 

He's noticed the pretty dresses, and how in the hot weather they're shorter than usual. Shiro would like to run his large hands up the young man's long legs, spread his smooth thighs. Every time, he catches his breath and feels a flutter in his core at the thought.

It's perfect. 

For the past two weeks they've travelled the same route, leaving the train at the same stop, but they never exit through the same doors. They don't speak or acknowledge each other, but their minds are firmly on the same page. All it needs is for someone to make the first move. 

That someone is Keith.

"Is this seat taken?" a breathy voice enquires.

"Eh, no, please..." Shiro gestures to the empty space across.

"Thanks," he smiles.

Shiro watches as the young man smooths his dress under his ass before sitting down. The hem rests across his lean thighs. 

Keith feels the man's stare, the twitch in his crotch rapidly becoming an unbearable itch. He decides to play a little.

"Phew, so hot. Do you mind if I open the window?" Keith turns with his back to the guy and purposely overreaches, hitching his dress up just that bit too far. 

Shiro sees the curve of two small, perfectly rounded ass cheeks just peeking out below the dress. A shock of deep pink gives away the colour of a pair of panties, barely covering the pert mounds of flesh.

The big guy swallows hard.

He wants to see more, get up close to those panties. 

Keith sees the look on the man's face and smirks.

"That's better, you look all hot and bothered."

Shiro hears the playful tone in his voice.

"Yeah, it's ok. I like the heat, just wish I didn't have to wear a suit." Shiro paws at his shirt, revealing the swell of a fleshy pec. 

Keith licks his lips.

"Too bad we're in such a public place, you could have taken your shirt off," he says with a flirtatious grin.

The big guy throws him a look, it's intense, suggestive.

"Hm, what about you? Would you take your dress off?"

Keith feels his groin pulse. 

The train carriage is almost empty at this stage, there's nobody nearby.

Shiro watches intently as the young man slides the dress further up his thighs. He parts his legs and lifts his foot on to the seat opposite. From this angle Shiro has a direct view of the tiny panties. 

Violet eyes lock on to his. Shiro feels his heart beating in his throat. The eyes dip, encouraging him to look down.

Shiro shakily exhales as he sees a clear twitch beneath the pink fabric.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispers, his eyes fixed on the flexing cock straining to escape the panties. 

The train slows down, the few remaining people move towards the doors. A man glances at Keith. He does a double take, not quite sure what he's seen. Keith winks at him and laughs as the man almost falls out the door in his haste to exit.

Shiro shakes his head at the brazen teasing. 

Now the carriage is empty.

"What's your name?" the big guy asks.

"Kei..eh Keiran," Keith lies.

"Ok, I'm..eh..Jake, I figure we should introduce ourselves _if_..." Shiro hesitates.

"If _what_...?" Keith grins.

He moves his foot towards the big guy's crotch.

"Tell me..." 

"If ...we're doing this." Shiro flinches at the feeling of eager toes pressing down on his growing erection. He traces his fingers along the inside of the young man's leg, aiming solely for one spot.

"Oh, you mean _this_?" Keith shifts on the seat, spreading his thighs wider. 

The panties stretch, the taut cockhead peeking over the top, pre-cum soaking the fabric. Shiro caresses the soft thighs, slowly moving further, until his thumb touches the shiny pink satin. He gently rubs the firm shaft through it, using the slippy material to guide his stroke. 

"Ah..." Keith moans.

"You like that?" Shiro rubs harder, his hand moving under the dress. Every upward stroke catches Keith's drooling tip, until he feels the large fingers lower the panties and curl round his cock.

"Yes...I love it," he pants.

"Yeah you do," Shiro grins. 

Keith tries to massage the big guy's bulge with his foot, but he feels him reach round and grab his ass, lifting him on to his lap. Keith straddles him, arms slung round his broad shoulders as the big hand continues to jerk him off with a strong grip.

"Ah too m-much," he whines. 

"Oh too much is it? You sit here showing your slutty panties to anyone. _Damn right_ it's too much! Shut up and take it ...You know you want it!" Shiro growls in the young man's ear, his stroke increasing.

"Yes..I want it..don't stop," Keith moans, mouthing at the big guy's neck. 

Shiro knows there's not much time. Once the train stops, they will go their separate ways. This moment of untamed passion will be over. He needs more, wants to sink deep inside that tight ass.

Keith whispers, "Take me, I want you."

"I can't...n-no lube."

"No need... _feel_."

"Oh." 

Shiro's fingers curve round the extended nub nestled between the pert cheeks.

"A plug?" He looks flustered.

Keith nods, smiling and panting. He'd planned this moment for two weeks.

"Do it...hurry."

Shiro tears open his pants with one hand and rips off the panties with the other 

"Oh my g..." Keith yelps.

The big guy yanks out the plug and thrusts his rigid cock up inside him, guiding his hips in a grinding motion. Keith rides his lap, every push forcing the thick veiny shaft deeper inside. The heavy member twice as girthy as the plug.

"Ah _fuck._.it's big." 

"You can take it...shit, you feel so good. Such a needy little slut, all lubed up and ready to get fucked!" Shiro pounds up into him, chasing his release, working against the clock.

The dress flows over their laps with every bounce, Keith's cock a leaking mess.

"Ahh please.." 

"Ah fuck..yeah..I'm gonna..ahh."

The big guy clamps Keith down, bottoming out inside him, body stiff as he comes deep within. Keith moans in unison, his own release right at the edge. All it takes is a few rough tugs and he's spilling into the big warm fist holding him so securely. 

They both sit breathing heavily, sweat beads trickle down their foreheads. 

Violet eyes shine fiercely, a satisfied glow.

Shiro gently lifts the young man off his lap, offering the torn panties to clean him, his face blushing.

"That was ... _wow_ ," he exclaims.

Keith nods, smiling. 

"The next station is..." a nasal voice shatters the moment.

They quickly gather their clothes and belongings.

The train comes to a halt.

The doors open.

"Eh..I ..well, maybe I'll see you again," Shiro mumbles, his voice unsure.

"Yeah, maybe," Keith shrugs, indifferently. 

The big guy knows they leave through different exits. He smiles one last time. The young man gives him a little wave and walks away without looking back.

Shiro leaves the station and makes his way home, stopping off for some take-out on the way. He feels strangely energised.

Alive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey honey, I'm back. Got us some Chinese food...yes, I remembered those little dumplings you like." Shiro grins at his boyfriend, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Mmm feels good to hold you baby," he sighs against his cheek.

"Fancy a shower before dinner? I'm all sweaty." 

Shiro gets undressed and runs the water in the bathroom. He smiles when two arms wrap round his middle. A soft raspy voice tickles his belly.

"I like you sweaty... _Jake_."

Shiro laughs.

He turns to see violet eyes gleaming.

"Ok... _Keiran_..the plug was a nice touch by the way." 

"I thought you might like that...and the panties," Keith smirks mischievously.

"Ohh yeah, so did that other guy! Keith, you're so bad."

Shiro rolls his eyes.

"You love it. Now, get in the shower...this dirty boy needs a very thorough wash and you can help me," Keith pouts. 

Shiro wastes no time, grabbing the soap and a sponge. He gazes at the man he loves. They fit in every conceivable way, their bodies, their minds, their naughty sense of humor.

Keith looks at him, a smile curling on his face.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I forgot to pick up the plug." 

For a moment the silence is deafening, only broken by the clattering water. Then they both burst out laughing.

"Maybe that one guy will find it tomorrow, give him a little souvenir."

"Still, not bad for a first time."

"We need more practice," Shiro hints.

"Same time next week?" 

"I'm game if you are big boy." Keith strokes his cheek. He never imagined he'd find someone like Shiro. They really were a perfect match.

"Who knew trains could be so much fun?!"

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ 


End file.
